Eyus Maximus
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 2 | heal = 350 | crecla = Giant | school = Myth | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Myth | minion = Warhorn | minion2 = | world = Wizard City | location = Lair of Eyus Maximus | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech :"Intruder! You think you can sneak by unseen because I've only got one eye? I'll pound you into putty!" | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Blood Bat | spell3 = Troll | spell4 = Frost Beetle | spell5 = Firecat | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 13-16 | hat1 = Antique Helm | hat2 = Blooming Hat | hat3 = Cap of Advantages | hat4 = Charged Cover | hat5 = Double Sided Hat | hat6 = Flametouched Hat | hat7 = Frostshroud | hat8 = Hat of Eradication | hat9 = Helm of Audacity | hat10 = Helm of Supremacy | hat11 = Hood of Storms | hat12 = Troubled Helm | hat13 = Wondershroud | robe1 = Armored Tunic | robe2 = Chillcloak | robe3 = Raiment of Storms | robe4 = Robe of the Blizzard | robe5 = Shimmering Cloak | robe6 = Vestment of Eyus | robe7 = Vrixx's Verdant Robes | robe8 = Vestment of Panic | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Cold Forged Boots | boots2 = Footwraps of Seasons | boots3 = Hardened Boots | boots4 = Sapphyra's Studded Boots | boots5 = Senior Novice's Shoes | boots6 = Slippers of Excitement | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Fairy's Wand | wand2 = Insulated Wand | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Citrine Studded Athame | athame2 = Onyx Studded Athame | athame3 = Sapphire Studded Athame | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = Choker of Swarms | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Engraved Jade Ring | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Dark Stone Tower | house2 = Eye Jar | house3 = Myth Stone Pedestal | house4 = Sun Banner | house5 = Large Candle Holder | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Cyclops | trecar2 = Fire Cat | trecar3 = Keen Eyes | trecar4 = Locust Swarm | trecar5 = Myth Shield | trecar6 = Tough | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack2 = Gummy Firecat | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Eyus, Conqueror | quest2 = | quest3 = }}